


Just like Danny and Sandy

by veronicahague



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Grease References, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The Raven King, this is ridiculous and i fully acknowledge that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicahague/pseuds/veronicahague
Summary: One orange polo shirt and a pair of pressed khaki shorts later and Adam is having a crisis. He’s never really been into Gansey’s particular aesthetic (neither had Blue, actually, which Adam privately finds hilarious) but there’s something about Ronan wearing his signature items that’s doing something to him.Henry throws a costume party, Ronan decides to dress up like Gansey as a form of silent protest, and Adam has no chill.





	Just like Danny and Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> *eminem voice* guess who's back back again
> 
> I would love to write something longer for this fandom too at some point but for the moment, I'm drowning in post-canon one shot ideas. Thank you again to burn-it-slow for giving this a look over <3

It may have started as a joke, but Adam’s not laughing now.

It’s been a few months since everything happened. Some things (Blue finally being able to kiss Gansey) have been easier to adapt to than others (Noah’s disappearance, Ronan and Adam finding themselves co-parenting a half-goat girl) but they’re making it work.

Truly, Adam’s biggest problem at the moment is trying to decide if he wants to keep one or both of his jobs over the summer to save up for any college expenses not covered by his (very, very generous) full-ride scholarship.  

And Ronan’s current outfit. That’s definitely jumped to the top of Adam’s list of problems.

Henry had decided they needed more fun in their lives and that it was time they acted like the teenagers they are before September rolls around and everyone goes their separate ways (well, Henry, Blue and Gansey are going one way and Adam and Ronan are going two other ways but the point still stands).

His lease for the Litchfield house is up at the end of June and he decides to have one last blow out party to celebrate.

But not just any party.

A costume party.

“You do know it’s fucking June, right?” Ronan had muttered when Henry had burst into Monmouth carrying streamers and cans of glittery spray paint.

“That I do, Lynch. Which is why it’s a costume party and not a Halloween party.” Henry had said with a grin. 

And that was that. 

Now it’s the morning of the party and Adam’s having a hard time keeping his mouth shut as he sprawls out on the bed and watches his boyfriend get ready. Ronan, pissy about dressing up (“It’s a costume party Lynch I think you can chill out on the whole ‘I don’t lie’ thing in this particular case”) had decided that if he was going to be forced to be someone else for the night, then naturally it would be at Gansey’s expense.

One orange polo shirt and a pair of pressed khaki shorts later and Adam is having a crisis. He’s never really been into Gansey’s particular aesthetic (neither had Blue, actually, which Adam privately finds hilarious) but there’s something about Ronan wearing his signature items that’s  _ doing something _ to him.

Ronan has somehow managed to procure a pair of boat shoes identical to Gansey’s and is strolling around in front of the mirror in their room. The polo shirt pulls against his muscles in a way that can only be described as indecent and Adam is _struggling_.  

His hair’s grown out just enough that he can style it in a rough approximation of a Ken doll coif (not quite the way Gansey himself wears it but certainly matching the overall aesthetic). 

“This,” Ronan says, “is ugly as shit.” 

He scoffs as he checks himself out in the full length mirror. “How does Gansey not throw up all over himself every morning.” 

Adam, who’s been silently sitting on the bed watching all of this unfold, just bites his tongue harder and prays that whatever kind of weird attraction has sprung up inside of him at the sight of Ronan-as-Gansey isn’t showing on his face.

Luck, it seems, is not on his side. Ronan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of wire framed glasses nearly identical to Gansey’s and places them on his face with an expression of great disdain.

He looks over at Adam with a scowl. “Well?”

Adam can’t help it. Overwhelmed and aroused, he yanks Ronan onto the bed beside him and straddles him.

“Whoa, Parrish, you’re going to rip Dick’s shirt,” Ronan exclaims when he can finally pry Adam off of him.

He’s silent for a second but his eyes narrow as the reality of what just happened hits him.

“Seriously, Adam? You’re hot for the  _ Gansey _ aesthetic?” He pauses. “Should I be concerned?”

“You look like a hot professor,” Adam blurts out before he can stop himself.  

Ronan’s eyes widen in understanding, and the look of confusion on his face is quickly replaced with a sharp grin.

“That a fantasy you’ve been hiding, Parrish?”

Adam groans. “Shut up, you have a hand kink.” 

Ronan doesn’t deny it. As if to rub it in, he picks up Adam’s hand and leaves a gentle kiss on the back of it.

“Hot professor huh?” Ronan says, stretching out underneath Adam like a lazy cat.

Adam rolls his eyes. “It’s not my fault Aglionby’s staff was full of attractive teachers.”

Ronan recoils almost instantly, a sour look on his face. “Never fucking reference Barrington fucking Whelk or Colin fucking Greenmantle when we’re making out ever again.”

Adam raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Last I checked,  _ you’re _ the one who stopped the making out.”

Ronan smirks and perches the glasses more firmly on his nose as his other hand wanders down to the zipper of Adam’s jeans. “Why Parrish, I do believe it’s time to fix that.”

Adam groans for an entirely different reason this time. 

 

***

 

If Adam’s got it bad, Blue is positively _ struggling _ . Unbeknownst to Ronan and Adam, Gansey had decided to play a little prank of his own.

Adam nearly drops his soda when he finally sees Gansey at Henry’s party. Decked out in ripped dark jeans, a muscle tank, and a leather jacket, Gansey is as close to the spitting image of Ronan that he can get without actually shaving his head or getting a tattoo that spans his entire back.

“Holy shit,” Ronan says when sees him, a delighted smirk spreading across his face.

Adam, rendered speechless by the sight of Gansey in combat boots, turns his attention to Blue.

She makes a beeline over to Adam when she sees him, so distracted she barely seems to register the fact that Ronan is standing next to him dressed like her boyfriend.  

If he had it bad for Professor Ronan, it’s clear Blue is on the verge of combusting.

“Adam, he looks like Olivia Newton John at the end of Grease and I don’t know what to do,” she blurts out the second she makes it over to them.

“Maggot,” Ronan says by way of greeting and Blue finally snaps out of her daze and seems to register the fact that Adam’s not actually standing there by himself. 

“Jesus Christ Ronan I didn’t even recognize you.” She says, shaking her head as though to clear it.

She spots the (fairly sizeable) hickey below the collar of his polo shirt and grins.

“I see Adam’s been having fun with your new look.”

Ronan puts an arm around Adam’s shoulder and grins wolfishly as Adam buries his head in his hands.

He hears a polite throat clearing and looks up to see that Gansey’s finally joined them. 

“I don’t know how you don’t overheat wearing all of these layers, Ronan.” He remarks casually as he takes in the group standing before him. 

His eyes appraise Ronan’s Gansey-inspired outfit in stages, starting with the boat shoes and working his way up to the glasses. 

After a moment of loaded silence, he finally turns to Blue with a concerned frown. “I don’t really look like that, do I?”

Blue and Adam exchange a look and burst out laughing.  

And if Henry’s eventual reaction to Ronan and Gansey (a combination of delighted swearing and spraying them both with a full bottle of champagne) ends up being the cherry on top of an already amazing night, Adam’s certainly not one to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider reblogging the tumblr post [right here](http://saintagnesparrish.tumblr.com/post/177238851841/just-like-danny-and-sandy-by-veronicahague-ronan)
> 
>  
> 
> (For the record, Adam is totally attracted to Gansey in Ronan's clothes too)


End file.
